reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen
Chosen is the sixth episode of Season One. It attracted 1.81 million viewers on its original airily Plot THE HERETICS THREATEN MARY AND BASH FIGHTS TO UNCOVER THE TRUTH - An attempt to scare Mary causes Queen Catherine to take drastic measures to make sure the guilty party is caught. Francis, aware of Bash and Mary's growing attraction, turns to Olivia. Bash ventures into the woods to pay his debt -- the human sacrifice the pagans demand -- and returns with blood on his hands. Meanwhile, Kenna comes clean with the girls about her affair with the King, to a mixed response. Aylee, Lola, and Greer also appear. Recap Bash has a dream about his encounter with the boy that he had met the previous night. Meanwhile mary wakes up to the necklace of the same boy next to her as she lies in bed. Olivia runs into Francis who is on his way to greet his father as he is returning. Olivia tells Francis that she is sorry for ruining the relationship between Mary and him. Olivia and Catherine meet, the later eager to know if Olivia has succeeded in getting Francis to sleep with her. Mary and her ladys-in-waiting notice Kenna's new dress and Mary quickly rebuffs the other girls comments, taking Kenna aside reminding her what she is going up against. Mary then sees Bash and wants to talk to him about the kiss and suspects that he was the one who left the kiss behind in her room, she shows it to him, and he realizes that he has seen it before. Mary sees Francis and wants to make amends and Francis is still cold towards her. The king arrives, but he is not alone; Marie de pointers is right behind. Mary knows how Kenna must feel and comforts her. Bash takes Francis and Mary aside to talk about the necklace and the ominous promise the boy made to Bash before he jumped as well as what exactly goes on in the woods. After Bash has explained the situation, Francis points out how going after Mary would do something to Bash, subtly hinting that he knows about the kiss. He promises Mary that she will be safe and tells Bash to find out how serious the threat is. Bash apologizes for putting Mary in this situation and apologizes to Francis saying that had he known cutting those bodies down would have led to Mary being targeted he wouldn't have done so. Francis reassures him that he did the right thing by cutting the bodies down. Bash still senses that he is upset about something and asks him and Francis's only reply is that there were two many secrets between the brothers. Mary goes around questioning a servant girl if she had seen who came into her room and left the necklace behind and receives no answers. Kenna, furious at the King for not breaking it off with his former mistress, storms into his room and questions him. He reassures her that she is only being moved to a cottage on the grounds and that Kenna is his mistress now. Bash talks to his mother about the pagans and how they are asking him to kill someone in place of a sacrifice, we then find out that his mother is a follower of the pagan rituals while Bash calls himself a Catholic. Bash's mother also warns him not to covet his brother's wife and to kill someone. Elsewhere Mary is lying in her bad and wakes up to see a dead stag head dripping blood on her. Francis tells her that she needs to leave and she realizes that where she held the pendant it left an imprint-like burn mark on her hand. Francis pulls Bash aside to tell him to do what is necessary. Bash reminds him what exactly it is that the pagans are asking him to do. Catherine walks by and wonders how something like this could have happened. Mary accuses her of being the mastermind behind the plot, which angers Catherine. She then realizes that both Mary and her guard were drugged with poppy and questions what message the stag's head was supposed to send. Mary lets Catherine know that its a pagan symbol, which then worries Catherine. Meanwhile, Kenna lets the rest of the ladies-in-waiting know that she and the king are in a relationship, and that she is the new mistress. The rest of the girls are a little taken aback at first, but then they want to know more about how it all started. Kenna begins to tell some details and the rest of the girls are still reserved. Lola also points out that the tiles in the room have a D and a H to represent Diane and Henry and that their love is literally set in stone. This then makes Kenna feel a little uneasy. Catherine and Mary call for all of the servants to be spoken to about what is going on in the castle, when no one steps forward about being part of the pagan belief, Catherine delivers a speech to try to get the guilty party to come forward, threatening that if no one comes forward, each of the villages that they all came from will be burned down. Bash is asking the jailer who all is being held and asks for the release of a thief, paying the jailer a bribe and telling him not to tell anyone about this. Kenna then asks the King to do something about the tiles (with D and H engraved on them). He says that he would cover it up, but Kenna is still not satisfied. Bash and the thief are in the woods and the thief questions where it is that he is taking him. Bash feeds him a lie, but once the thief realizes his fate he is forced by Bash to continue on to the Blood Woods. Mary's ladies are looking at the fireworks and Kenna questions if she did the right thing and keeps rambling about what King could possibly be up to since he told her to go see the fireworks. Lola tells her to look at the fireworks, and Kenna sees that the King has spelled out her name on the grounds and she runs into his arms. Francis and Mary are walking the corridors when Francis tells Mary what Bash is planning on doing with the prisoner. Francis had no idea that Bash would go this far for Mary. Mary then feels guilty and wants to confide with Francis about the kiss that she and Bash shared. He tells her that he already knows, which then leads them to fight again. Catherine gets a visit from a servant girl who tells her that it was one of her own guards who had something to do with the stag's head. Catherine then realizes that the guard who was just in her room was the one behind the stag's head debacle. Bash continues with his plan to kill the thief to make a sacrifice, the man then begs for his life. A hooded figure then shows up. Bash confronts him and makes sure that if he kills someone that his death will be paid, the hooded man agrees. Bash then says that the hooded figure's life should also count for the sacrifice, and after a brief tussle, Bash gains the upper hand and kills the hooded figure, who turns out to be Catherine's guard. Kenna returns to her chambers and sees workers getting rid of the tiles. The King then goes to see Diane. He talks about how demanding Kenna. They kiss. As Mary is getting ready for bed she realizes that her servant Sarah has the same burn pattern as Mary did and that she is part of the heretics as well. She calls for the guards and the servant gets taken away. The thief and Bash return, the former relieved that the latter didn't kill him. The thief knows who Bash is, and Bash, scared that his secret will come out, pushes the man down to his death. Mary asks Francis if Catherine's guard was caught. Bash comes in and tells them that he has paid the debt. Francis scolds both of them, saying that they have to be leaders and think with clear heads. Francis tells Mary that when the time comes he will be by her side and that for the time being she can be with whomever she wants to be with -anyone but Bash. A tense exchange occurs between the two brothers. Francis goes to Olivia and they kiss. The heretics are burned at the pyre. Bash talks to Diane that they might not be safe at court any longer due to their history with the heretics. Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Jenessa Grant as Aylee *Celina Sinden as Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici *Alan van Sprang as Henry II Recurring Cast *Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers *Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt *Katy Grabstas as Sarah Soundtrack Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x06 - The Joy Formidable (William Orbit Mix) - Silent Treatment 1x06 - Emiliana Torrini - Tookah 1x06 - Luke Sital-Singh - Bottled Up Tight 1x06 - Joe Banfi - Nomads Gallery Mary Catherine 106.jpg RE106b 0131r FULL.jpg Bash 106.jpg Mary Francis 106.jpg Mary Bash 106.jpg Unknown 106.jpg Bash Francis 106.jpg Mary 106.jpg Francis Mary 106.jpg 1399123_627764320598280_946249064_o.jpg Videos Reign - Chosen Preview|Extended Promo Reign 1x06 "Chosen" - Canadian Promo napisy PL|Canadian Promo Trivia *Due to Sebastian's feelings for Mary, it has put her in danger. *Diane returns after a three episode absence. *This episode reveals Diane's history as a Pagan. *There is a one week hiatus after this episode. See Also References Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode Guide Category:Season One